Puesta en marcha
by NMT7
Summary: Que haya sido su decisión no lo hace menos doloroso, al contrario: la ausencia de Erwin es insoportable. Levi aprende, sin embargo, que siempre podrá retornar a él al recordarlo. Erwin x Levi


_Shingeki no Kyojin_ pertenece a Hajime Isayama.

* * *

**Puesta en marcha**

* * *

_Сыпет время песок, охраняя твой сон от чужих голосов. Будет всё у нас хорошо._

—Алексеев, "**Завела"**.

* * *

.

* * *

«**T**rillada», la única palabra atinada, la obviedad gritada por mil y un gargantas. La última noche que pasó en esta cama fue trillada, tan trillada como las demás.

O eso le hubiera gustado.

Acaricia la superficie de la cama con la palma de la mano izquierda, con los dedos separados los unos de los otros, lo más abiertos posible. Un escalofrío le nace donde, antes de la operación, sólo lo había recorrido el fuego, aquel tan bien conocido, el que sólo de esas manos se desprendía; qué desdicha lo llena no por la decisión tomada, una de la que ha prometido no arrepentirse, sino por la estela que ésta ha dejado.

La ausencia.

La muerte se vuelve real cuando un espacio vacío es lo único que queda. Levi ya lo sabía; desde que sus ojos habían visto cómo su madre se iba del mundo sumida en la más triste miseria que lo tiene en claro: sentir la ausencia confirma la muerte, vuelve cadáver al ser, vuelve imposible el anhelo de volver atrás, de retornar. Pero había sido su decisión, al fin y al cabo: darle el suero a Armin había sido su decisión, o no.

Dejar ir a Erwin, dejarlo marcharse de este infierno que jamás podrá ser digno de su fuerza, de su entereza, de su valentía e inteligencia, lo había sido.

Eso, no obstante, no tiene por qué hacer las cosas más fáciles.

No tiene mucho tiempo: por los últimos acontecimientos, las revelaciones halladas en el sótano de la antigua casa de Eren, tiene demasiado por hacer; otro escalofrío le nace donde la caricia se sucedió, esa caricia que con tanto detalle había sentido, como el peor de los presagios expresado de la forma más hermosa. Que haya sido su decisión no lo hace más fácil, jamás lo hará.

Dejar ir a Erwin Smith, a él más que a cualquier otra persona, jamás hubiera podido serlo.

Mira la superficie de la cama a la vez que su mano, que le tiembla casi imperceptiblemente, se mueve una vez más.

Duele.

Su respiración se acelera un ápice cuando siente cómo una corriente de dolor lo atraviesa, lo parte, sume su corazón en las tinieblas mismas de la desesperación. Duele, todas las ausencias duelen, todas las personas de su confianza que ha perdido en el trecho de este infierno en vida duelen.

Pero ninguno de ellos era él.

¡Pero ni en la peor pesadilla pudo imaginar cuánto dolería dejarlo ir a él!

Estruja la sábana entre sus dedos, con los párpados temblando por cuánto los aprieta. Contiene el grito que asoma por su garganta.

—No pienso arrepentirme —susurra sin voz.

Porque este mundo es un infierno, la cuna de toda injusticia; ambos lo supieron desde siempre, inevitable conclusión ante las murallas que desde hace tanto sirven de jaula para tantas personas enceguecidas por la mentira. Erwin ya había hecho demasiado en pos de la verdad, de la justicia, de tantas cosas.

De sus propias motivaciones.

Le tocaba descansar. Le tocaba, sí. No importa cuánto duela, cuán intolerable sea su ausencia.

—Esto no ha terminado —dice con los ojos posados en la almohada, la cual acaricia, estruja, ahorca ejerciendo demasiada fuerza.

Pero la mano, la izquierda, se detiene.

Respira hondo e intenta levantarse; algo se lo impide. Por la ventana, el sol comienza a debilitarse, justo como aquel atardecer antes del comienzo de la misión a la Muralla María. Debió romperle las piernas. Debió hacerlo, debió pensar en lo mejor para la humanidad.

Sólo en él, en cambio, había logrado pensar.

Mira el cuarto, lo acaricia con las pupilas desorbitadas por el dolor que la ausencia le confiere, los libros desperdigados por el escritorio, otros tantos en el suelo, la mesa redonda, las dos sillas, las tazas vacías; es como si lo viera todo de nuevo, como si lo sintiera todo.

Es como si lo tuviera ante él una vez más.

La noche se pinta con los colores de la nostalgia; el recuerdo se vuelve real gracias a la crueldad del dolor.

Se ve a sí mismo aquella noche; se _transforma_ en él.

…

Está en una de las dos sillas dispuestas alrededor de la mesa, junto a la cama del cuarto del Comandante, con el gesto tan serio y frío que acostumbra, con una pierna cruzada sobre la otra, los brazos sobre el pecho y la incertidumbre acechándolo: hace unas horas, antes del banquete de despedida, intentó disuadir a Erwin con todos los hechos posibles, una verdad después de la otra, cachetazos ineludibles de realidad: si además de un posible fracaso se pierde tu vida…; nos bastas desde una mesa usando tu cabeza, porque eso sería lo peor para los titanes y lo mejor para…

—Te equivocas —había respondido ese maldito desgraciado—, lo mejor sería arriesgarlo todo en esta operación.

Pretextos.

—Te hubiera roto las piernas —se lamenta Levi apretando un brazo contra el otro, los dos siempre sobre su pecho, cruzados.

Finalmente, no hubo forma de disuadirlo: iría, guiaría a sus hombres como desde hace tanto lo hace, lo haría en pos de hallar la verdad que es más importante que sus piernas y que la victoria de la humanidad. Que es más importante que las ansias de Levi, incluso, aquellas que sólo ponen un objetivo delante de sus ojos.

Protegerlo.

Proteger la vida que más le importa sobre la Tierra.

Harto del banquete, Levi se había alejado de los demás; necesitaba pensar, la incertidumbre se lo imploraba. Había bastado con escuchar a Armin hablándole del mar a Eren y Mikasa para inspirarse.

Tenía que hacerlo. Tiene que.

La puerta del cuarto se abre, entonces: Erwin entra sin hacer ruido, tan sigiloso como un gato; cierra, y verlo en la silla no lo sorprende.

No es la primera vez, después de todo.

—No será la última —asegura Levi sin inmutarse, el gesto serio, impertérrito.

La respuesta de Erwin es ponerle llave a la puerta: lo hace al girarse hacia ella, con la torpeza que domina cada ademán de su mano izquierda. Al final, guarda la llave, la abandona dentro de su bolsillo. Voltea hacia Levi.

Sonríe apenas, con la sobriedad que lo caracteriza.

Baja los ojos un segundo; los sube, y Levi no sólo siente cómo se le estremece el cuerpo, presa de demasiados sentimientos ante lo incierto que siempre será el futuro.

Lo hace por el sentir que tanto le incomoda, el más insoportable de todos.

El miedo.

—Siempre será la última —asegura Erwin con la voz tan calmada que incluso llega a irritar.

Porque no, no es la primera vez.

¿Cuándo fue la primera? Levi no lo recuerda: sus vidas, desde siempre, por ser quienes son y dedicarse a lo que se dedican, no son más que el mismo día repitiéndose una y otra vez. Apenas a partir de los últimos acontecimientos han variado su insoportable rutina de misiones, titanes, muerte y murallas: la verdad pareciera estar al alcance de sus manos, la verdad más importante, la que podría corroborar todas sus sospechas, la que podría revelar todos los misterios. Una verdad inmensa, tan infinita como el cielo que, detrás de Levi, muestra las más brillantes estrellas. No es la primera vez que se encuentran en ese cuarto, delante de las cortinas blancas que cubren las ventanas, iluminados por una sola vela; la primera vez fue hace demasiado tiempo y jamás encontró explicación ni excusa, pues no las necesitaba. Era, simple y llanamente, lo que los dos se merecían antes de partir.

Despedirse.

Años enteros repitiendo el mismo día; años repitiendo ese ritual de respeto y admiración, de materialización de la intimidad que comparten hasta un punto casi enfermizo. Algo que jamás podrán explicar, que nadie entendería, que trasciende todos los porqué, incluso aquellos relacionados con la naturaleza de los Ackerman.

Despedirse al unirse, unirse para liberarse del infierno.

Ser libres, nada más.

Nunca ha habido lugar para los cuestionamientos; no les importa qué tan bien o mal podría estar esto. Porque no es lujuria, jamás podría serlo. Tampoco es amor, pues la palabra no alcanza. Ni siquiera es la expresión de un lazo como el de ellos, más sólido que mil murallas.

Es como si fueran dos partes de lo mismo, una pregunta y una respuesta siempre destinadas a reencontrarse. Así lo siente Levi: compartir la cama con el Comandante es la necesidad de expresarse el uno al otro y también a cada uno, algo que nadie más podría hacer por ellos; es exaltar su vínculo y llevarlo al éxtasis más íntimo.

Es honrar su vínculo, honrarlo como a un dios, el único que existe.

El real.

Levi se levanta, camina tres pasos hacia Erwin, se frena al mirarlo con perturbadora fijeza. Erwin vuelve a esbozar una sonrisa, la única que tiene, sobria pero significativa.

La sonrisa que nadie más que Levi podría tolerar.

Pero no, no la tolera.

Avanza un paso más, dos, tres; Erwin lo espera con la espalda pegada a la puerta, distinto a como solía hacerlo antes de perder su brazo, aquellos tiempos en los que él tomaba la iniciativa. Cuando Levi lo alcanza, no necesita hacer más que mirarlo a los ojos.

—Ven —le dice al girarse hacia la silla una vez más.

Erwin camina detrás de él, Levi así lo comprueba al escuchar cada paso, lentos todos ellos, desfasados con los dos corazones presentes, que laten, que aceleran cada segundo un poco más. Al frenar junto a la cama, Levi lo mira una vez más: con la sonrisa irritante en los labios, Erwin obedece las órdenes dadas sin voz, o más bien las súplicas gritadas por los particulares ojos: se sienta en la cama y deja sus ojos sobre él.

Así como no recuerda la primera vez, Levi no recuerda la última: lo único que sabe es que fue antes de que Erwin perdiera el brazo derecho. Nota cierta resistencia en Erwin desde entonces, una especie de incomodidad implícita. Ha preferido no entrar en su cuarto con estas pretenciones por un tiempo, respetar esa pequeña distancia impuesta por el Comandante.

Después de que le dijera que guiará la operación, ya no tiene forma de hacerlo. En esto, con respecto a esto, no confía en su criterio.

Ya no puede hacerlo.

Levi avanza un paso hacia Erwin, quien abre las piernas con pasmosa naturalidad, la de siempre; la sencillez del movimiento los sume en un encantamiento que bien conocen. Es eso que fluye entre los dos, eso que funciona y resulta obvio.

Es esa fuerza que los atrae, el vínculo de respeto y admiración que conforman funcionando como la llave hacia todo lo demás, eso que es más que amor, más que lujuria.

Eso que les cierra la garganta, que los consume por dentro y les eriza la piel ante el cuarto: es no concebirse sin el otro, una fatalidad inadecuada en semejante contexto, siendo quienes son allá afuera.

—¿Por qué no me has buscado durante este último tiempo? —pregunta Levi, de pie entre un muslo y el otro.

Erwin suspira; el sonido de su respiración, persistente, armonioso, funciona sobre Levi como una poderosa droga.

Erwin se toca el hombro derecho con la mano izquierda.

—No hay mucho que pueda hacer sin un brazo —responde con calma, sin atisbos de angustia o vergüenza.

En confianza, sin muros alrededor de sus ojos, algo que, como bien sabe Levi, Erwin sólo se permite con él. Una de las tantas cosas que sólo se permite con él.

Como esto, como lo demás.

—No me hagas cuestionar tu criterio otra vez —arroja Levi, con los ojos de hielo y el porte de Capitán intactos, luchando por no deshacerse en manos del sonido de la respiración.

—Tú también pudiste buscarme —se defiende Erwin.

Levi nota al instante, con el simple sonido de su voz, cómo la respiración de Erwin aumenta su ritmo. Escucha, también, la aceleración de sus latidos, la fuerza que ejercen dentro de su pecho, como si ese corazón que tanto se ha entregado y que ni por el impedimento físico dejará de hacerlo deseara escapar.

No lo hará.

—Pude, pero no lo hice —responde Levi.

Las cejas de Erwin se arquean apenas; hay cierta complicidad en su gesto. Los ojos de Levi, siempre a la defensiva, se relajan al fin.

Se libera, se permite fluir en la claridad de los ojos que lo miran desde otro plano existencial, uno donde nada reina, nada, más que la paz, una que en ninguna otra parte sería posible reflejar.

No cuando no son esto que son, la unión de dos conceptos que forman uno mayor.

—¿Entonces? —pregunta Erwin en un susurro—. Pensé que confiabas en mi criterio.

—Fue por eso que no lo hice —explica Levi.

—¿Y por qué lo haces ahora?

¿A qué juega Erwin mirándolo así, con tanta paz inundándole los ojos, paz entremezclada con complicidad, con aceptación, con tan irritante serenidad? ¿A qué juega al preguntarle por qué? Nunca ha habido un porqué, nunca ha habido ni una conversación para explicar el porqué.

—Lo sabes —responde Levi al borde de la furia.

La mano de Erwin alcanza una de sus mejillas; Levi tiembla debajo de la caricia, se estremece de tal modo que incluso un jadeo se le escapa. El cuarto gira, las piernas se le tambalean, la luz de la vela dibuja sombras extrañas; todo se desdibuja, todo menos la sonrisa dibujada en los labios de Erwin, menos las cejas fruncidas, menos los ojos que suplican lo mismo que Levi.

Todo.

—Lo sé —murmura Erwin al acariciar con el pulgar la boca de Levi, que desciende naturalmente al único lugar posible.

Los labios.

Cuando Levi lo besa con la boca cerrada y los ojos abiertos, descubre la verdad en los ojos de Erwin: no hay miedo, jamás lo hay, pero hay nerviosismo, y angustia, y cansancio, mucho cansancio. Pero también están en las pupilas las ansias que tan bien delatan a través de los labios en contacto, besándose despacio, sin abrirse en ningún momento.

Necesitan despedirse. Los dos lo necesitan una vez más.

Precisando un sostén por la revolución que el sentir desata, Levi sujeta el abrigo de Erwin. Lo retira, y desabrocha los botones de su camisa, uno por uno, rápido aunque delicadamente. Abre la camisa, y en la mirada de Erwin nota una chispa de incomodidad.

No se trata, descubre, de que Erwin se sienta avergonzado por la falta de su brazo derecho; se trata de que lamenta no poder tocarlo como antes, no poder ser el de la iniciativa, ese que no necesitaba más que una mirada para arrastrar a Levi debajo de él sobre la superficie del escritorio. Algo en el gesto enternece a Levi, lo ablanda más de lo que es capaz de tolerar.

—No importa —dice al esbozar la primera sonrisa.

Sin retirar la camisa, se ocupa de su propia ropa; de pie entre las piernas de Erwin, retira cada prenda de sí mismo. Erwin, mientras, lo contempla; la única vela encendida los embellece, la textura de cada piel, el brillo de cada pupila, el conjunto que sus sombras forman sobre la pared. Levi termina, se encarga de la ropa que resta en Erwin; la camisa abierta es la única que se queda.

Levi la retira con respeto, lentamente. Una caricia en el hombro derecho de Erwin hace que éste tiemble más de lo acostumbrado, como si la sensibilidad de esa parte de su cuerpo fuera mil veces mayor que en el pasado. Levi desciende con los dedos, lo hace rozando con las yemas; Erwin se deja caer sobre la cama, con los párpados cerrados. Qué vulnerable le parece a Levi así, con el rostro girado hacia un lado y un atisbo de rubor coloreando sus mejillas; es dulce, lo es por un instante, algo que en el Comandante resulta curioso. Levi reitera la caricia, expresa mediante sus dedos que no pasa nada, que no tiene por qué sentirse incómodo.

Se sienta sobre su regazo, le aprieta los muslos con las rodillas. Ser quien lleva la iniciativa le da lo mismo: sobre Erwin, siempre se sentirá diminuto, diríase manipulable. Qué poco lo ofende eso, qué poco le importa.

Lo que afuera es una broma recurrente, entre ellos es parte del encanto. Le agrada sentirse diminuto.

Sabe que a Erwin le agrada sentirse inmenso ante el encuentro de sus cuerpos.

Lo siente: Erwin lo mira una vez más, y el cansancio está allí, empujando los párpados entrecerrados. También está la paz, esta que siempre impera entre los dos cuando las despedidas se producen.

Le agrada, y más. Le encanta.

Erwin lo sujeta de la cadera. La mano izquierda, tan inmensa como este hombre lo es, sube, despacio, hasta recorrer la delgada cintura de Levi; la mano es fuego, y con su paso pareciera quemar la piel. Levi contiene un jadeo, los ojos sin parpadear, entrecerrados, fijos en quien los mira con total confianza.

Una simple caricia que se siente un universo completo, todas las verdades fusionadas en un movimiento; qué poder tiene Erwin sobre él, con qué simpleza lo reduce. A él, al Capitán Levi del Cuerpo de Exploración, el hombre más fuerte, la mejor arma de la humanidad en su lucha contra los titanes.

¡Con qué descaro lo derrota el Comandante!

Cuánto lo seduce ser derrotado así, por él.

El rostro de Levi cae contra el de Erwin, y la mano de éste quema aún más la cintura, y los párpados no se cierran, y los ojos no dejan de observar. Hay un hilo que los envuelve, que los obliga a esto, un hilo que, en realidad, sí tiene algo de lujuria, también mucho de devoción.

Pero, sobre todo, habla del amor. Un amor que es admiración, confianza, respeto, y más. Amor que es lujuria, amistad, compañerismo.

Amor que es incluso más, que es demasiado, que es todos los hilos, que es la más perfecta sincronización entre dos seres que, en el otro, depositan todo lo que les hace falta como individuos.

Dos seres que, al unirse, conforman el sentir perfecto, la imagen perfecta, la mente perfecta.

La armonía.

Mirándose, escuchan cómo el otro se agita. Un poco más, la respiración aumenta el ritmo y la intensidad cuando el calor que producen se expande, y los rodea, y los asfixia con perversa exactitud. Los labios se unen, besan, succionan; expresan, las bocas, todas las palabras que no existen.

Grita, Levi, cuánto necesita a Erwin para prevalecer.

La mano de Erwin encierra su espalda; desesperadas, las bocas se funden la una contra la otra. Los cuerpos se acomodan a lo largo de la cama entre caricias, torpemente, empujan a un lado, al otro, hasta alcanzar el centro. Levi sujeta el rostro de Erwin y lo dice todo al besar sus labios.

No pueden permitir que esta sea la última vez.

La mano de Erwin acaricia su nuca. Se observan debajo de la luz tenue de la vela, una boca jadeando sobre la otra. La mano desciende, baja por la columna. Quema la cintura, de nuevo, al sujetar con firmeza; los ojos miran a Levi con una fijeza trascendental.

Un presagio revoluciona sus sentimientos: sí, será la última vez.

Levi, con el rostro desencajado, desesperado por deshacer la sensación de dramática fatalidad, susurra un «no» furioso al cual Erwin responde con una sonrisa.

—Seguirás adelante —le dice.

La paz que llena los ojos de Erwin al asegurarlo no tiene nada que ver con este mundo. Nada, absolutamente nada: es la paz digna del paraíso.

Es la del que ya lo ha dado todo.

Levi lo mira, lo mira, no deja de mirarlo; sabe que no podrá contradecirlo. No porque sea el Comandante del Cuerpo de Exploración dándole una orden, no por lo devoto que es a Erwin Smith, el único hombre, el más importante, el que jamás podrá ser reemplazado ni en el cuartel ni en la cama, mucho menos en su corazón y los recuerdos que guarda, tantas noches únicas luego de días repetidos, la misma desgracia encontrando el mismo milagro al final.

Seguirá adelante porque nada borrará este recuerdo.

Nada.

Ni el tiempo, ni los sucesos, ni la magia. Nada.

En su mente, algo siempre girará en torno a Erwin Smith. Como un satélite, siempre girará, y los días serán la misma inercia, y las noches serán de la más insoportable soledad.

Pero el recuerdo prevalecerá.

Ellos dos debajo de la luz de la vela en ese cuarto abarrotado de libros. Ellos dos sin ropa, sobre la cama, siendo obvios con el otro, expresando lo redundante de la manera más íntima.

Erwin Smith prevalecerá. En la caricia que ya le arde, lo hará.

Aprieta los muslos con sus rodillas, de nuevo, empleando en el apriete más fuerza de la que resultaría sensata en una escena como esta. Erwin ríe contra sus labios.

—Levi…

—¿Qué quieres?

—Dijiste que no me romperías las piernas.

—Jamás dije que no las rompería, sólo dije que te dejaría dirigir la operación.

Una caricia sobre un muslo de Levi alcanza; éste relaja las rodillas, lo hace a regañadientes. Confía en él, fue honesto al asegurárselo, pero en el fondo, no.

Se niega a aceptarlo. A dejarlo ir, a dejarlo morir.

A todo lo que Erwin ha declarado.

Pero Erwin toma la iniciativa al enredar los dedos en su cabello en pos de alcanzar sus labios, al besarlo con esa seriedad embriagadora, con ese detalle de quien todo lo sabe, de quien todo entiende cuando de Levi se trata. Y todo lo sabe, sí, pues la lentitud de la boca, las caricias contra sus labios, el agarre justo de los dedos sobre su cabello enciende todos los instintos a la vez.

Es Levi quien se encarga de todo, motivado por el ímpetu sobrio pero intenso del Comandante. Cuando éste siente cómo sus cuerpos se juntan, cuando Erwin lo toma de la cadera para llevarse incluso más allá en él, no queda nada por decir. Lentamente, con gentileza y compromiso, se mueven contra el otro; todo aquello que los rodea se desvanece. Levi lo abraza, encierra el cuello de Erwin entre sus brazos mientras sigue el ritmo que la mano le demarca. Jadea contra el cuello, lo besa, lo acaricia con los párpados.

—Gracias —susurra Erwin justo antes de convertirse en el de siempre cuando sus cuerpos están enlazados, el que dirige el acto con la misma maestría con la que dirige a sus soldados, el Erwin implacable, maravilloso, invencible.

El que podrá irse del mundo en paz.

Levi se hunde en la cama y libera un gemido a la vez que arquea la espalda; el disfrute es como una electricidad que lo sobrecarga, que lo lleva a otra realidad: Erwin perdió un brazo, sí, pero no la sabiduría. Al moverse sobre él, al susurrar su nombre cada vez un poco más fuerte por obra y gracia del placer abrazado por el amor, Erwin demuestra lo mismo que siempre.

Todo es mutuo. Cada sentir, cada exaltación.

Es con el otro donde todo vale la pena, el hogar de lo que ambos definen como felicidad.

…

El sol se oculta; un nuevo día finaliza. La almohada donde lo había visto quedarse dormido justo después se sume en la misma oscuridad que el mundo. Levi la estruja, desesperado.

No quiere dejar de recordar.

Relaja la mano izquierda, sin embargo. Suelta la almohada, acaricia el aire que la rodea, ese que le confirma la ausencia que ya le resulta insoportable. Jura verlo un instante, se lo imagina justo igual que la última vez.

Qué paz la del rostro de Erwin después de unirse a él, durmiendo a su lado.

La misma paz en la que, ahora, duerme para siempre.

—Renunciaste a tu sueño —dice Levi—. Cumpliré mi parte, Erwin.

Matará al Titán Bestia. No importa cuánto tiempo le lleve ni a qué peligros deba enfrentarse.

Lo hará.

Sólo entonces se detendrá, y recordar a Erwin sobre esta misma cama será el premio a tanto esfuerzo. Sólo entonces se lo permitirá.

Pone el puño sobre su pecho, el puño izquierdo, el de Erwin. Lo aprieta de tal modo que el brazo entero le tiembla, ejerciendo la fuerza de los dos sobre sí mismo, a solas con la ausencia.

—Avanza… —se pide.

Entregará su corazón a su propósito. No detendrá sus alas ante nada ni ante nadie.

Cuando el día comience de nuevo, cuando la inercia se reanude, se pondrá en marcha. Ya habrá tiempo para lo siguiente.

Para dejar que sus alas lo lleven a donde siempre pertenecerá.

* * *

**.**

* * *

Me disculpo por posibles errores de IC y del universo de SNK en sí.

Publiqué otra versión de este fic en AO3, pero en inglés y con otro nick. Esa versión es un poquito más extensa.

Si leyeron, les agradezco mucho.


End file.
